Spurius Modius Corbulo
Basics Name: Spurius Modius Affiliation: Camp Jupiter, Second Cohort Owner: Moo Age: 19 History Spurius was born to Septima Modia, a legacy descended from a minor family with roots stretching back to ancient Rome. His mother had met his father, Mithras, at a chariot racing competition within New Rome where he had bragged smugly to her, telling him that he would bet correctly on the winning team. Accepting his challenged, she bet on another and was slightly dismayed when she lost. When she asked him how he knew, he simply smiled and left, the Hippodrome, a flash of sunlight blinding her temporarily. This first encounter left her intrigued and the two began to see each other more often until a year later, she gave birth to Spurius. Named after an ancestor (though inheriting the nomen and cognomen from his grandfather), he led as normal a life as one would have living in New Rome with both modern and ancient lifestyles fused together. He had a relatively uneventful childhood, attending school locally in New Rome. He was a arrogant boy growing up and a bully, always eager to prove that he was ready to be a legionary when he grew up. When he came of age, he was taken from Camp Jupiter and brought to the Wolf House. There he learned to survive on his own and with some difficulty eventually trained enough to have proved himself worthy in Lupa's eyes. He returned to Camp Jupiter and with a letter of recommendation from her mother, a former legionary within the First Cohort, he was able to secure a place in the Second Cohort, starting as Probatio. He continued training, but it was one War Game where he distinguished himself when he defended the standard-bearer with a few others as legionaries on the opposite teams swarmed to push the attackers off the walls. He was named full legionary due to this act. Personality He recently developed into a stoic person, a sharp contrast from the boyhood arrogance that defined his past. He is focused, disciplined and can be trusted to keep a level head in combat or any stressful situation. However, this is also his weakness, as it renders him almost blind to all else then what he is focusing on. Powers Offensive # Children of Mithras have the ability to conjure a weapon out of pure light which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it can only be up to 2 or 3 times the size of the user. # Children of Mithras have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches. Defensive # Children of Mithras can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive # Children of Mithras are innately proficient in all forms of combat. # Children of Mithras are stronger and faster than the average human. Their skin is also capable of enduring more injuries. # Children of Mithras heal faster whenever their surroundings are bright, able to absorb the photons and regenerate. Due to this, their eyes are never harmed by bright lights. # Children of Mithras possess enhanced reflexes, which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. Supplementary # Children of Mithras can bend or shift light particles to create a mirage for a specific time. The mirage will not differentiate from friend or foe. The longer or the greater the mirage is, the more energy is drained. # Children of Mithras have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instil fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. # Children of Mithras have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which can be used to dodge or attack. Upon landing, a small tremor is unleashed which causes anybody within a few feet to lose their balance. # Children of Mithras have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area or blind enemies for a short time. 3 Months After Character is Made # Children of Mithras receive more powerful abilities over light. They can create up to 5 constructs and telekinetically move them. They can teleport between sources of light, the longer the distance traveled the more energy is drained. Users can also reflect light off of their own bodies, making them invisible for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made # Children of Mithras have the ability to summon a large group of armed skeletal/zombie soldiers, up to seven, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner. The longer the period of time for which they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Ex: The user can summon skeletal red coats, American Union soldiers, Nazis etc. 9 Months After Character is Made # Children of Mithras have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state a state of pure light for a short time and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks, receive a boost in their already existing photokinetic abilities and anything they touch is intensely burned; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained, nauseated and immobile for a long time and could faint. Traits # Children of Mithras are usually very truthful and value that trait, hating the idea of liars. They can nearly always tell fact from fiction. # Children of Mithras often like bright environments, abhorring the dark. # Children of Mithras typically have the potential to become great soldiers, agents or generals. Able to perform remarkable feats within the Military. Weaknesses 1. Fear of dark, enclosed spaces 2. Too cautious 3. Can become too focused and ignore surrounding Strengths 1. Proficient with most weapons and all forms of combat. 2. Disciplined. 3. Has excellent stamina. Category:SorrowfulReprise Category:Roman Characters Category:Camp Jupiter Characters Category:Male Characters